Oh Great You Again
by TheYoungDaringAdventurer
Summary: What happens when your favorite adventurer and not so witty villain are turned into humans? Watch the young adventurer Daring Do face a temple, or well try to face a temple and face her arch nemesis Ahuizotl once more. Will something spring out of their relationship as enemies?


I felt my body again as my magenta eyes began to slowly open. I could see the dark night sky being lit up by just thousands upon thousands of stars, and the moon just perfect as always. Why did my body feel so heavy? Maybe because it was for the first time I actually relaxed without being always on the edge. My head was hurting a bit, but I don't remember what even knocked me out in the first place. As my eyes adjusted I remembered that I had walked into one of the temples and then everything went black. Damn it! Why wasn't I more aware of my surroundings more often? Nevermind that. As I got up, I felt that my hat was gone.

Great.

I began to take in more of my surroundings, I noticed I was in the Temple somewhere...laying on this altar or something. Oh Hell..whoever it was didn't want to finish me off so quickly. Who could it be this time? As I got up, I noticed I was up rather high and had to get down by a flight of stairs..like always in every Temple there was so many bucking steps! I quickly went down the flight of stairs and ran off into the temple halls carefully. It was pretty dark hall, poorly lit by some small fires. At times I felt chills run through my skin give me goosebumps for quite a while. I managed to explore the Temple a bit, unaware who else..or what else was in here I managed to not run into trouble. Which is quite strange.

I was faced with another longer hall but this time It wasn't lit. It was a bit risky but what the hell, I was going in anyway! As I walked down the hall, feeling my way it seemed there were no turns so it was simple until I felt a hand clamp down on my mouth tightly and arm wrap around my waist and pull me back as tight as possible. Not even giving time for much reaction I tried to hit, even kick back as to what it was who grabbed me but my head was slammed against the wall really hard and it left me really dizzy. But I wasn't giving up so easily. I struggled, but they overcame me quite easily with power that wasn't even human and I felt my head hit the wall again. Hitting my head against the wall again, really made me start loosing my focus and my cool. I couldn't really breathe correctly with this hand clamped over my mouth and this arm wrapped around me really tight. Also being really dizzy, I felt some blood drip from my head.

Since I couldn't exactly say anything I expressed my anger and annoyance as I growled in my chest. I heard a chuckle from somewhere. It wasn't who was holding me..It felt rather distant. Once again I began to struggle but with all my might and whoever was holding me let me go and threw me down. I felt like I was going to hit the ground but instead I kept on falling. Shouldn't I already be used to falling? Well nope because I let out a scream of shock as I was thrown down and falling to who knows where!

I wasn't even close to even being focused to do anything for myself until someone else..caught me in their arms all of a sudden. I tried to fight away from them but unlike the last..person or whatever it was he kept his arms around me tight but wasn't covering my mouth or hurting me as bad. I was beyond pissed now. I tried to reach for my whip but he grabbed my wrist and kept my hand away from my whip.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" I yelled at them as I tried to get away but I felt them bring me even close to their body, my face against..bare skin. Who the hell..was this? Everything was calm and silent for a good moment as I stopped struggling. I tried to focus from all the dizziness and the rather bad headache that I had. He laughed and spoke to me, "It's been far too long, Miss Daring Do~" said the one voice I would always recognize even if I ever became blind.

My magenta eyes widened but I didn't struggle because I knew it was completely useless to do so, Ahuitzotl was much more powerful than me. I was going to say something but he interrupted me quickly. "Oh did those idiots hurt you again~?" he said as I felt him trace over my head the bleeding spot. I let out a hiss of disapproval and he stopped. "What a bunch of idiots~ Can't let you bleed now can I?" He said as he picked me up in his arms and began to walk somewhere. I wanted to just wanted to beat the hell out of him but I knew that wasn't going to even hurt him. "I swear Ahuitzotl If this is a stupid joke I'm going to bring this Temple down on you!" I yelled at him. He laughed, "Bring MY Temple down on me? Oh don't flatter yourself." Getting angry with him, I went to hit him but he grabbed my hand tightly and made me wince. Wincing, I stopped and he loosened his grip of my hand.

Stopping somewhere in the temple, he let me rest on my feet but I still felt his arm around my waist as he cleaned my wound, rubbed some sort of ailment for all I knew it could be poisoned but what the hell, If I struggled this much I highly doubt he was going to kill me off this way. He wanted me for something. I began to focus and my eyes could see clearly again.

I looked up expecting to see his smirking face but instead, I saw a rather confused expression. I saw his black hair..rather long for a guy cover over one of his eyes, his blue eyebrow and brown eyes. He was obviously wearing some sort of big golden necklace like he always did, and his rather dark tan body..surprisingly well..toned muscles. I felt my cheeks turn red a bit for a thought running through my head. Damn me! I was completely distracted to even notice him staring right back at me. "My eyes are up here Miss Do~" he teased me as I regained my focus right back up at him. How embarrassing! He laughed seeing me embarrassed. "What do you want Ahuitzotl.." I asked him as I glare at him rather annoyed trying to hide my embarrassment.


End file.
